


ours

by Moop (TykkiBlanc)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TykkiBlanc/pseuds/Moop
Summary: This one is very sweet. I wrote it with lazy Sunday mornings in mind. This type of love isn't something I believe that can be categorized, but if you really wanted to identify it with something, it could be read with romantic or sisterly(?) love in mind.





	ours

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very sweet. I wrote it with lazy Sunday mornings in mind. This type of love isn't something I believe that can be categorized, but if you really wanted to identify it with something, it could be read with romantic or sisterly(?) love in mind.

It’s irritating how the blinds  
Let in the tiniest sliver of golden sunshine  
Right onto my heavy eyelids.  
Frowning, I turn away  
From the blinding white.  
Its warmth coaxes the sleep out of me,  
And I’m just a little frustrated  
To be waken so rudely,  
So gently.

Huffing, I rub the night off the corners of my eyes.  
It takes an eternity to open them.  
Another quiet minute sighs past  
Before I see you,  
Another while slips out of my grasp  
Before I can remember who you are  
And what you mean to me,  
Another moment skips to my heartbeat  
Before I’m reminded of the beckoning day.

But its temptations pale  
To your quiet breaths.  
It doesn’t take long  
For me to finally understand,  
Why I had to wake  
On this lazy Sunday.

Outside of this comfort, I stand tall and strong.  
Next to you, the most trivial happenings send me spinning.  
Helpless, I wonder if I should keep still  
Gazing at a treasure that isn’t mine,  
And I’m holding my breath  
Desperate to keep this second my secret.

But much like a moth drawn to the flickering flames  
My hand reaches out into the cold,  
Slowly, towards your face.  
Just a soft touch,  
A light one, will do.  
Before I can whisper “I love you,”  
I’m staring into your eyes,  
Golden honey  
Unwavering in the light.  
Again, I curse the sun,  
Just a little longer and I would have  
Held the world in my hands.  
Alas, I’m caught  
My hands safely tucked  
Beneath the covers, hoping you won’t  
Discover my crime.

A smile slowly dances across your lips,  
left to right, luxuriously.  
And I duck my head  
Burying this fondness against you.  
Maybe you can’t tell,  
It’s a secret I shouldn’t share.  
So I believed,

Until you pulled me even closer  
Your hand comforting on my back,  
A leg thrown over mine  
As if to keep me there, forever.  
I could feel your grin against my forehead.  
Blissful, I close my eyes  
Content to return to my sleep-  
Then you whispered your own secret to me

This late Sunday morning,  
It’s ours.  
Our secret to keep.


End file.
